


Sundae

by thankyouturtle



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Power Girl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ice Cream, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlee learns important information about ice cream flavours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Longb'ox](http://fuckyeahlongbox.tumblr.com) for the prompt: Wonder Woman + Power Girl, ice cream cones.

Diana peered through the glass. “I’ll have… a mint ice cream, please,” she told the attendant. “And you, Kara?”

“Oh, chocolate, of course,” Kara laughed. “It’s always chocolate, as far as I’m concerned.”

Atlee made a note. Chocolate was clearly the most superior ice cream flavour.


End file.
